


Voices Revisited

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-02
Updated: 2003-12-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different time but those voices are pretty active in this bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Billy padded softly back to his bed. It was early morning and he had managed to relieve himself without disturbing his sleepy consciousness. He stumbled back into the bed, climbed over the bodies sprawled before him and plopped down.

“That…you Billy…?”

Dom’s sleep fuzzy voice drawled out his question, muffled by his face in his pillow.

“Shadddd up…who else?”

“Welll…”

“Doncha be thinkin’ ah’m rea-dy….fer…rrround four yetttttttt”

Billy drifted off back to sleep.

A soft snore was all that was heard.  
************************************************************

_“Round Four! Woot! Ya be hearing that Nesseh?_

_“(yaaaaaaawwwnnn) Hmmm? Weeeaassseeeelll, Ah’m sleeeeeeeepppy”_

Dom shifted and sleepily reached over to Billy and cupped Nesseh fondly. A slight sleepy giggle emerged from under the covers.

_‘Oi! Weaaseeelll! Lookee…Ah think Ah’m bein petted”_

_“Lucky git. Make Billy wake up and pet me!_

Billy stirred and smiled as he nestled into a warm shoulder

_“Ah dinna think yer Dom is quite wakie yet hisself”_

_“Dom…Dom…Wanker boy…wake up, yer Weasel needs some pettin!_

Billy, lost in a deep rem level sex dream, smiled as his hand discovered a waiting hard on.

_“Oh fuck! This is fuckin great! I’m fucking starting fucking round four! WhooooHoooo!”_

Elijah softly kissed Billy, deepening his kisses as Billy slowly but enthusiastically responded. Hands stroked and fondled as lips caressed and sucked.

_“Elwood, ya randy bastard yank, Leave my Nesseh alone!”_

_“Shaaaaaadd up Weasel! He’s tweakin! Let him fooking tweak!_

Loud rustling and covers being tossed about ensued. Legs and arms began to flail in earnest. Much giggling could be heard.

_“Oooo fuck! I’m getting my fucking raincoat on! Gonna fuck! INCOMING!”_

_“Nonononononnoooooo, I’m getting MY raincoat on! Its WEASEL TIME!”_

_“Fuck off! I got dibs!!”_

_“Fuck yerself Elwoody, I was here first!”_

_“Oooo two hands on ma self…Ah’m gonna be fooked…somehow”_

Billy shrieked and suddenly sat up in bed, his chest heaving and his eyes wild.  
“Dom, Elijah. You. CANNOT. Both. Fook. Ma. Arse. At.the.SAME TIME!"

“Now this is interesting…does this mean I get to fuck it first Billy?"  
Orlando’s lazy drawl was heard from somewhere near the foot of the bed

_“Ahhhh…Looks like I’m the lucky bloke who is going to be fucked mates”_

_“Shut the fuck up Bloomer”_   
_“Sod off ya bloody pirate”_   
_“Oooo, Ah’m listenin…talk to yer Nesseh”_


End file.
